Market Miracles
by ProperlyPrim18
Summary: Maria bumps into Captain von Trapp ten months after the party...
1. Chapter One

This story takes place about ten months after Maria leaves following the Laendler.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Maria is out in the market place running errands for the Reverend Mother. She has already purchased the items for the abbey and is now killing time looking at porcelain vases when the most beautiful fabrics she has ever seen catches her eye and she becomes mesmerized, slowly walking towards them in awe.  
  
As Maria walks towards the material, Georg, seeming distant, walks to the porcelain vases tracing his left index finger contently around a small porcelain vase; Maria and himself just missing one another.  
  
Maria, fascinated by the fabric, which is at a stand next to the vase stand, is dazed when she hears the beautiful bells from the abbey. She suddenly realizes that she was supposed to have been back to the abbey before the bells rang.  
  
She dropped the materials, turned around quickly and began to run. At the exact moment Maria ran past the porcelain vases Georg turned around crashing head on with Maria causing her to fall backwards abruptly.  
  
Not realizing whom she had bumped into she tried to get up without much success. "Oh Sir, I am so sorry! You see I was supposed to be back at the- " She trailed off as she made eye contact with Georg completely frozen. He had noticed it was Maria as soon as she was falling and just stared silently, motionlessly in awe, unable to move.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity Georg broke the silence becoming aware that she may be injured and rushed to help Maria stand. She flinched when she put pressure on her left ankle. "Ooh, ouch! ..Thank you Captain." She winced and grabbed his arm for support without really noticing she had in fact. "Is it your ankle?" asked Georg, trying to stabilize her and Maria nodded. "Here," he picked up her things off the ground while Maria kept her left calve up, "let me." He said as he whooshed her off her feet. Maria unexpectedly and reflexively threw her arms around his neck. Maria just looked into his eyes, not believing it was him, while he was preoccupied with making her comfortable. "Are we off to the abbey?" Again, Maria could only nod.  
  
"Has the cat gotten your tongue?" he chuckled to himself. "Oh," coming back to reality "I am so sorry I crashed into you Captain, it's just that I was out running errands for Reverend Mother and I, I." "Maria, there really isn't anything to explain. It was an accident," he said looking her in the eye, "and to be honest, I was getting a little bored waiting for Elsa." Maria had the most confused expression on her face, not knowing what to make of what he had just said. Reading her mind, "she is over in the Beauty Shoppe getting her hair done for tonight." "Oh." Trying not to appear too put off by this, "Captain, I am fine really, you needn't have to carry me all the way back to the abbey. It is much too far, and I really wouldn't want to be more of a burden to you. I have already caused you enough trouble, Sir."  
  
"What trouble have you ever caused me?" he asked half confused half jokingly. "Honestly, Captain, I will be fine." "I know you will be fine, Maria, but I do not want you irritating your ankle any further. It is obviously sprained and I will not be the cause of you feeling any discomfort in any possible way." He said while he began to walk determinedly. "Please, Captain, I do think I am far too heavy for you to be carrying all the way there, it is after all more than a mile away! It would be preposterous to ask it if you." Maria forces him to put her down, standing on one leg, "See, I can walk just fi. Ow!" "Maria, why are you being so difficult?" he looks at her questioningly and smiling.  
  
"Would you please just let me carry you to the abbey? I promise, it is no trouble at all. Actually, to be honest, it would be my pleasure.and besides, I haven't seen you in nearly ten months, it will give us a chance to catch up."  
  
Maria looks away uncomfortably, knowing the inevitable will be asked if she does indeed let him take her back to the abbey. Maria looks deeply into the Captains eyes and questions why he has such a determination to accompany her. "You cannot keep the Baroness waiting." "We just got here, it will take at least another four hours for her to be finished. She is going all out this afternoon with hair, makeup and nails.for the party this evening." "Oh?" Maria fears that she knows what is coming.  
  
"Yes," sensing her discomfort, ".our engagement party." Maria fights back the tears that have appeared, much to her dismay, letting one slip. The Captain looks confused and immediately regrets telling her, he is not sure why, he only knows he regrets it. "Maria? What is it?" he asks as he moves his right hand to her face gently brushing away her stray tear with his thumb. Maria feels the heat of his touch and quickly backs away despite the immense pain in her ankle, leaving his gaze. "Oh, I must have gotten something in my eye." She answered as she wipes her tears and dries her eyes.  
  
"Maria, please let me walk you back to the abbey, I feel we need to talk and I would appreciate it more than you know." Knowing she should not allow him to, because he is engaged to be married to Baroness Schraeder and knowing she would not be able to control herself with him if so much as brushed her arm with his shoulder. 'Oh God, what am I to do? If I allow Captain von Trapp to walk me back to the abbey.I.I am not sure what will happen!' "If it will make you happy.but only if you let me walk!" he hesitates but knows this is the only way he will get to talk to her. "It's a deal."  
  
They begin to walk in the direction of the abbey, but the Captain is determined not to let it become as awkward as he knows it can become.so he asks the question he has been desperately wanting to know the answer to for ten months.  
  
"Maria?" He asks almost shyly. "Yes?" She asks while limping trying not to focus on her pained ankle. He stops and takes her left hand gently stopping her; he holds her forearms, his voice somewhat trembling. "Why did you leave?" he searches her eyes for the answer he hopes to hear. He notices Maria tense at the question, her watering eyes now matching his. "I.I don't know." Surprised by the honesty to her answer, he still longs for a more complete answer. "I suppose I left because.because, Oh Captain, I am so sorry but I have to go!" Maria runs off dismissing her aching ankle, now visibly crying. Georg reaches for her arm but just misses it. "Maria!" He can tell she does not want to be followed right now. He collapses on a nearby bench with his elbows on his knees, crying softly into his hands, "Oh Maria..-"  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey hey, this one is a bit "iffy", please forgive that, I only had a brief time to write and it was like 6am, so please spare me! Lol Anyhow, the next will involve Maria a lot more, for those of you "Maria" fans. Please review and make any suggestions you feel! I am completely open to suggestions! Hehe Thank you, and enjoy reading!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The baroness appears obviously looking for Georg. "Georg, darling there you are! I have been looking for you." He looks up at the sound of her voice and tries to desperately hide his tears. "I have been here, my love, just enjoying nature." He smiled sweetly at her. "Were you crying, Georg?" she asks, looking concerned. "Now Elsa, why would I be crying?" he rethinks his question: "Yes, darling, because I missed you so terribly." "Oh Georg, behave." She answered tapping his arm with a bright smile on her face. He chuckles at her blush, "I thought you would be at least another couple of hours, are you finished already?" "No, no darling, there was confusion in the appointments apparently and I have about two hours before mine! It is absolutely ridiculous I tell you. So how about you go do the things you need to do and I will shop until then, and just pick me up at about...6pm? Would that be alright, darling?" "Yes of course, I will be here at six o'clock on the button." He kisses her cheek gently and looks into her eyes, "Good bye love."  
  
Not able to focus on anything besides Maria, Georg strolls around the Market Place slowly and casually only hoping to bump into her again. He debates internally whether or not he should go and seek Maria out at the abbey. But what would her reaction be? Would she be happy to see him.. or upset? The last thing in the world he wanted to do was upset her. He decided to wait as long as he could before searching for his lost love.  
  
Georg waited in the market until six o'clock, when Elsa had finished her beauty appointment. Elsa was completely surprised that he had never left, but disregarding his newfound distance they left for the engagement party.  
  
It was late by the time they arrived home from the party and the children were already in bed, the party was an all-adult party due to Elsa's request. She only wanted the sophisticated aristocrats of Vienna and Austria there, no children running around on her special night.  
  
Georg said his all too brief goodnights to Elsa before going to tuck the children in, something he hadn't done since Fraulein Maria was there. He first went to Brigitta, Liesl and Louisa's room to find them for the first time in months looking as if they may be sleeping peacefully. Ever since Maria had left them the children either haven't been able to sleep because of nightmares about something happening to Maria or just because they had missed her so very much. He went by Brigitta's bed pulling the covers that were on her waist up to her chin and gently kissing her forehead, and he did the same with his two oldest daughters. Next he went into Freiderich and Kurt's room finding them tossed in every which way across their beds unbelieving they could actually be comfortable, their legs and arms all seeming to be hanging off the bed.  
  
And finally, Marta and little Gretl's room; he looked to Gretl's bed first only to find her sleeping peacefully. And then came Marta's bed, not seeing her and instantly panicking her rushed to her bed to make sure she was not under the covers and she wasn't. He looked around the room quickly to try and spot her, and he did. Marta was on the other side of her bed sitting on the floor crying softly. Georg rushed to her side.  
  
"Marta, darling" he whispered, gently lifting her into his arms sitting on the bed with her on his lap, "what is the matter my sweet heart?" Wiping her tears "Nothing, father..." "Come on cutie, please tell daddy what is bothering you so viciously." That was the first time in a long time that he had said 'daddy' rather than 'father' and he must admit it felt good. Gretl completely sleeping through this event, Georg just thinking she sleeps as well as her mother had.  
  
Marta began to sob into her father's arms throwing her arms around his neck "I miss Maria, father! I miss her so much, and, and..I love her!" she began to cry harder, Georg feeling terrible for his child only beginning to imagine her pain. Maria had been the only mother figure that Marta ever remembered having. She and Gretl were too young to remember their real mother. "Oh shh, darling, everything will be fine. You will see your Maria again, Marta." He wiped her tears and rocked her gently. "Really?!" She looked up, her tear-stricken, beat-red face looked suddenly bright. "Yes darling, I will find a way." "Oh daddy, thank you!" while holding his daughter Georg thought hard on how he can accomplish what he had just promised his little girl, which appeared now to be seemingly hopeless. 'If Maria ran from me so desperately to get away this afternoon, then why would I think tomorrow would be any different.' He thought to himself still rocking Marta gently, caressing her hair. 'You know what, I am being selfish, I will go to the abbey tomorrow with Marta, while the other children are in their study hour and send Marta in with a Sister perhaps. Yes! That will work just fine!'  
  
"Marta darling, how would you like to see your Maria tomorrow!" The young girls face froze bright eyed, not sure whether to believe what she was hearing. "Really father, you mean it?!" "Yes, Marta! I mean it!" he chuckled at her excitement, "Tomorrow while your brothers and sisters are in study you and I will sneak away and I will find a way to get you in the abbey to see Maria." "Oh daddy, I love you!" She again threw her arms around his neck, this time gratefully hugging him. "BUT, only if you get into bed now and try to sleep my angel." "Oh yes, father! Of course!" Georg tucked her in nice and snug, wiping her bangs away from her forehead kissing her sweetly upon it, "Goodnight Angel, until the morn." Georg walked to the door stopping, turning around at his daughter's voice, "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." "I love you too, Marta." He said as she closed her eyes and tried to intently to go to sleep.  
  
Georg, not sure if he should be scared for tomorrow or happy, he headed to bed only to dream of Maria and him together. he got into his bedroom closing his door quietly, putting his back against it, "Until tomorrow my sweet, sweet Maria." He thought aloud. And with that he went to sleep.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter Three

Georg wakes early with the sun, rubbing his eyes as the bright light shines through a space in the drapes hitting his eyes. He forgets for a moment the events of the day before. He lays and thinks briefly about the fact that he may possibly see Maria today, which causes a slight smile.  
  
He had promised little Marta that he would take her to see Maria today and wanted to get a pretty decent start. He got out of bed, walked to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and washed up.  
  
After showering, brushing his teeth, and selecting his outfit precisely he went to the living room peaking his head in only to find the children already awake laughing and playing together, still in their pajamas.. Liesl was on the sofa and Marta on the floor beneath her, Liesl brushing and braiding Marta's hair; Freiderich was sitting on the sofa with Gretl beside him, his arm around her, reading to her her favorite book. Kurt, Briggitta and Louisa were playing a game on the floor laughing.  
  
After observing briefly to see that all the children were present, Georg enters with a bright smile and "Good morning children." The children, startled by his "joy" or what not, reply with smiling faces and "Good morning father!"  
  
Georg made his way to the sofa sitting between Liesl and Freiderich, "tell me children, what have you planned for today?" Liesl not looking up from styling Marta's hair replies, "Oh you know father, the usual for a Thursday morning, first we will go to school at 9:00am and then we will come home and complete our study." "Ah yes, of course," responded Georg.  
  
Freiderich stops reading to Gretl for a moment only to ask "Why? What are your plans for the day, father?" "Well, Freiderich, I am taking going to keep Marta home from school and she will accompanying me on an errand." "Oh" said Freiderich with a somewhat confused expression on his face. Marta looked up excitedly, "Oh really Father! You mean it?" "Yes of course, Angel. After all, I have promised you, have I not?" "Oh father! This is wonderful! I am going to go get dressed!" Marta was so excited she dashed out into the hall running and up the stairs to her room.  
  
Elsa enters at Marta's exit, with confused smile. She says jokingly, "My oh my, isn't she in a good mood." Elsa spots Georg in the room and walks over to him and he stands to greet her, "Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?" "Oh yes, Georg, I have slept beautifully...tell me darling, why was the girl so elated?" "Oh, Marta, well I have told her that I am keeping her from school today and taking her on an important errand with me." Replied Georg, taking Elsa's hand in his exiting to the hall hoping she would not ask where, but knowing she would. "Ah, and would you mind if I asked where to?" "Just to a place that she has been wanting to visit for sometime now. Now darling" he said, turning to face her "I must go and get the car ready if Marta and I expect to arrive there by 10:00am. If you will excuse me, I will be home in a couple of hours to pamper you." He kissed her hand and cheek and went outside.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter Four

Hi guys! SO SORRY for the delay in Chapter 4 but I have become terribly busy over the past couple of weeks! But hopefully the rest of this will make up for that! Please R&R as usual. Thanks guys! Your comments are appreciated and welcomed! -Victoria xx  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By the time Marta and I arrived at the abbey it was nearly 10am. This morning was such a beautiful one, and Marta was completely ecstatic the entire car ride there practically bouncing in her seat with joy.  
  
I walked around to the passenger side of the car opening Marta's door for her. As she jumped out I held her hand and we walked to the front abbey gate together.  
  
As we approached a Sister came to greet us.  
  
"Hello!" Marta said with a bright smile on her face, "we are here to see my governess, Fraulein Maria." "I am sorry dear, but Maria isn't seeing anyone." Replied the nun. I asked worriedly: "Why? Is she alright, sister?" "You wouldn't happen to be Captain Von Trapp, would you" she asked me before answering my question. "Yes, I am Captain Von Trapp..." I answered. "Oh I see. Well Captain, I am Sister Sofia; and a friend of Maria's. You see Captain, Maria came home from the market yesterday afternoon in tears with a twisted ankle. She will tell no one what had happened to her and we are all very concerned for her. She has not been this depressed for nearly six months and all of the Sisters here are worried about her." "Oh my..." I said reflecting on yesterday's events. "Do you mind if I ask why she was so depressed six months ago?" "Well Captain, she hasn't told anyone. But we believe it is also the reason she left your household, but it has not been confirmed." "Please Sister Sofia, do you think it would be possible to bring my daughter, Marta, in to see Maria? She has been very sad since Maria left. I ran into Maria yesterday at the market; you see she had been running back to the abbey and just as I turned around the next thing I knew she had collided into me and she had fallen to the ground. I tried to convince her to allow me to carry her back to the abbey due to her ankle... but she just would not have it. I had asked her why she had left and she ran back here. I assumed it was best not to follow." "Oh Captain, knowing that I believe our allegations have just been confirmed." Replied Sister Sofia who was listening intently to what I was telling her. "Uh, what allegations?" I asked confused. There was a short pause before she spoke again. "I really do not think it is my place to say, but perhaps Maria will tell you in her own time. As for Fraulein Marta here," she finished as she opened the gate and reached for Marta's hand, "I can try to get her in, but I think for now it is best that you wait in the hall, Captain." "I understand, as long as Marta gets her wish, that is all that matters for now."  
  
Although I was standing in the hallway so Maria could not see me, I was still able to see Sister Sofia accompany Marta to Maria's door. After Sister Sofia knocked softly on the door, there was a soft "Yes?" from the other side. I knew instantly that it was Maria. "Maria, you have someone here anxious to see you." Said Sister Sofia. "Oh please Sister, send them away, I am in no condition for visitors-" Maria was cut off by Marta. "But Fraulein Maria, I came all the way here to see you! I miss you, Maria!" As Maria heard little Marta's voice her door had swung open. As she saw Marta standing there holding onto Sister Sofia's hand Maria's tears were once again blatantly present and new ones immediately filled her eyes.  
  
As soon as Maria had opened the door Marta had hugged her so tightly Maria hugging her head to her waist. Then bending down to give her a full hug. "Oh Marta, darling, I missed you so much! How have you been?" asked Maria. "Terribly! I loved you so much and you left!" Marta said, still hugging her tightly never wanting to let her go. "Oh darling I am so sorry but it was something I had to do, please forgive me." She said as she returned Marta's tight hug. My heart melted by the scene before me. There Maria was, in the flesh, standing just feet away loving my daughter. I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered I could not let her see me, for fear of frightening her yet again.  
  
Sister Sofia's words brought me back as I gaze at the scene before me intently. "Maria, I will leave you alone with Fraulein Marta, please do not hesitate to ask if either of you need anything. Maria looked up to Sister Sofia standing and holding Marta's little hand in her own. "Thank you so much, Sister Sofia." "Please do not thank me my dear, thank the Lord." She replied and walked away.  
  
"Oh, Sister Sofia!" Maria called out. "Yes my dear?" replied Sister Sofia. "How did Marta get here?" As she asked, that I panicked and backed up out of viewing distance. "Again, the Lord will show you in his own good time." She smiled and exited once more. Maria looked at Marta confused and Marta smiled big up at Maria. "Anyhow, Marta darling, would you like to go for a walk to the garden and get reacquainted?" asked Maria. "Uh huh!" replied Marta with the same big smile on her face.  
  
As they began walking I carefully followed behind walls trailing behind them, trying to make sure that Maria would not see me; for this was the only way at the moment that I could be near my darling Maria. As Maria walked, it was obvious that she had sprained her ankle. But was trying to hide the pain from Marta so she was not to be concerned.  
  
Maria and Marta walked and held hands along the not so brief walk to the garden, chatting about what the rest of the children had been up to. By the time they had arrived at the garden, they sat on an empty concrete bench and I remained behind a wall where I would not be seen but could still see them.  
  
While sitting on the bench, Maria rested against a wall while Marta was sitting up straight looking at Maria, fully alert. "Maria?" asked Marta, "Hmm?" Maria answered. "What was the reason you left? I know your note said because you missed it here, and I know this place is very beautiful...but it just doesn't seem like the real reason to me I guess." Maria caressed Marta's cheek and then replied. "You know Marta, for eight-years-old you are very wise." Marta smiled at her compliment and Maria continued. "And you know... you're right. That wasn't the reason for my departure." There was a brief pause before Maria continued. "But if I tell you the real reason, can you promise to keep it between you and I and not be upset with me?" Marta nodded anxiously and awaited the truth. "I left because I fell in love, Marta."  
  
After hearing Maria say this, my heart began to race even more so and I began feeling it in my throat. I had to swallow a couple of times to relieve that in order to hear the rest of this conversation. My attention was brought back to Marta and Maria as Marta responded.  
  
Accompanying Marta's confused expression she asked, "I don't get it. Who did you fall in love with?" Maria chuckled. "You see my darling, I had fallen in love with your father." Marta was again glowing, "Really!? That is wonderful! Why would you be scared of Daddy though?" Marta's question turned on a light in Maria's head and her epiphany was visible through her eyes. "Well, I suppose I was frightened that he wouldn't love me back. He was with Baroness Schraeder and I knew that would not be decent of me to stress him like that.. I am sorry Marta, this is inappropriate for me telling you this, I should not be putting you in this position. Please forgive me?" pleaded Maria.  
  
"But Maria, I am glad you told me. But you should tell father this." Maria began to stand up and pace back and forth. Pleading, Maria says, "No Marta, I cannot tell your father this. He is marrying Baroness Schraeder. He loves her, not me. And I was a fool to think for one moment that he ever could love me."  
  
"But Maria, you are not a fool! Daddy doesn't love Baroness Schraeder. You should see them together; I know he tries to pretend he does around her. But we all know he doesn't really. And besides she is too mean and distant to be our mother. She wouldn't even allow us to go to their engagement party!" This sets Maria off.  
  
"Really? That is terrible, you children had every right to be there!" there's a short pause, Maria goes to Marta and caresses her cheek and looks at her lovingly. "My sweet, sweet Marta...if I could change this all and make your father love me and become your mother, along with your brothers and sisters; please do not think for one moment that I wouldn't. I pray every night in tears that that shall happen, but darling, it has been confirmed to me yesterday that it is not a reality. And I am truly sorry for it."  
  
My heart broke..I allowed a single tear to run down my cheek. 'How have I let this gone this far? I am a horrible person. I should have followed my heart and instincts about Maria from the very beginning. If I had I could be married to her right now...holding her in my arms....making love to her. Georg, stop it ol' boy. And go tell the woman you love that you want to be with her!'  
  
I stepped around the corner into the light of the garden. Maria spotted me instantly. She stood there frozen; I saw tears immediately come to her eyes.  
  
Maria fluttered her eyes, trying to clear her vision. "Uhh..hello Captain." "Hello Maria." I took a step toward her and she inhaled. "Marta, sweetheart, can you please go and talk to Sister Sofia for a couple moments?" I asked, patting the top of her head. "Yes, daddy!" Marta ran off in the director of the Sister's office.  
  
Maria turned around and began to walk slowly toward the other side of the small garden. "Maria?" she stopped and listened, "I am terribly sorry about all of this. I admit I was listening to you speak to Marta, and I feel utterly horrible."  
  
I saw Maria's head rise and she turned around looking a bit set off. "You listened to me poor my heart out without my knowledge..how could you Captain? Haven't you ever heard of privacy? If I had known you were eavesdropping, Captain Von Trapp, I assure you I wouldn't have said most of the things I had."  
  
"Maria, please, I-" I tried to explain but she was so infuriated she had cut me off. "No, Captain. You listen here. I have made enough of a fool of myself to last a lifetime, don't you think? If you don't mind, I am asking you to leave."  
  
She was not going to get away with this; I know I was listening in when I shouldn't have been but she had no right to- "No Maria, you listen here." I commanded with a raised voice, "Do you have any idea what YOU put ME through? You cause me to fall madly in love with you, so in love with you that you consume my every though, my every dream to this day, and then you leave me. You also leave the very seven children who you are the only known Mother to them. Do you have any idea how much that had hurt me, not to mention our children?" Our children? Oops. I continued. "I thought I was the reason you left. You made me think that I had hurt you so dreadfully, so dreadfully that you could not come to me with it."  
  
Guilt and sadness had obviously now taken over Maria. She was visibly feeling badly for leaving me the way she had. I continued, and moved closer to her. "Maria, you know what?" I moved closer to her, our faces now only a foot apart, moving closer with each word, she nodded 'no.' and I went on. "I have been wanting to do this since that night I scolded you and the children for singing in your room. And I will NOT take "no" for an answer anymore." With that I pressed my lips firmly but gently on top of hers. It felt so good to finally be able to kiss her. I took her hands and put them around my neck, placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closely to me, finally closing the large proximity that had also stood between us. She pulled my face closer to hers and deepened the kiss. We kissed more passionately than I have ever before, our hands and fingers exploring each other's bodies atop our clothes for minutes just holding one another close. I finally pulled away and looked as deeply into her eyes as I could, searching her soul, never ever wanting to move from this position but at the same time knowing it was inevitable.  
  
I began, "I-" "-I love you, Captain." "-Love you, Maria." we said simultaneously. We both smiled and chuckled before she kissed me deeply again. I knew at this moment that Maria was definitely worth the wait... I only hope she will have me. We shall see. ;-) 


	5. Chapter Five

I will try very hard to post Chapter Six sooner! I have been overwhelmed with work to do. Please forgive me! :-P  
  
Chapter Five  
  
As Maria and I were deeply lost in the moment of kissing and holding one another we were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.  
  
"My, my, my, Georg and the governess." Elsa said dryly.  
  
Maria broke our embrace and quickly backed away from me teary-eyed.  
  
"Elsa, what the devil are you doing here?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Well you see Georg, just following my instincts, I followed you here. And apparently my instincts proved me right." She said as she walked towards me.  
  
"Elsa, wait I-" I tried to apologize. Although I was infuriated that she had followed me, I must admit she had every right in doing so. I was kissing another woman. How could I have forgotten about Elsa so quickly when holding Maria?  
  
"No, no Georg. It's my turn to talk." Elsa walked over to Maria who was standing there looking terrified of what Elsa may do.  
  
"Fraulein Maria, how lovely to see you again my dear. Have you been well?" she tried to sound friendly but it didn't work, and then she began to shout sarcastically at Maria, "Listen to me, of course you have been well...having an affair with my fiancé!"  
  
Maria's tears chose that moment to stream down her face and she backed up while Elsa cornered her by the wall.  
  
"Elsa! Leave her alone!" I commanded, but it didn't work.  
  
Elsa completely ignoring me continued scolding Maria.  
  
"Tell me Maria, how long have you been a brazen hussy? Does your Mother Superior know, along with the rest of the town, that you have been sleeping with other women's finances? Because I assure you, they will now."  
  
Elsa went to slap Maria's wet face and I before I got there I heard a loud smack, knowing I was too late.  
  
Maria dropped to the ground crying and holding her face, not knowing what to do to make this nightmare go away.  
  
"Elsa. What the HELL do you think you are doing?" I looked at her and sensed the disgust in my own eyes.  
  
I ran to Maria immediately gathering her in my arms on the ground, Maria pushed me away.  
  
"No, Captain!" she commanded and ran out of the garden.  
  
I just stared at the doorway she had just run through, not believing the scene that had just taken place.  
  
"Well, well, she got what was coming to her. So now darling, why don't we just push up the wedding and get married sooner so something like this does not happen again." Elsa said nonchalantly.  
  
I looked up at Elsa with pure hatred in my eyes. "Elsa, get the hell out of here."  
  
"But Georg, I-" she stuttered.  
  
"OUT!" I commanded, now standing pointing towards the door.  
  
"Fine, go be with your hussy girlfriend." And she left.  
  
I sat on the concrete bench near the wall; the same one Maria had been sitting on with Marta just a bit ago. Could this all really be happening? 


	6. Chapter Six

I am terribly sorry it is taking me so long to post for this one, it is madness here! Hehe But thank you everyone so much who has been reading and review- it is much appreciated and I try to work in the suggestions as they come. Incase it isn't clear, this is in Georg's POV. Emilyn: how is the format for the latest? More comprehendible? Please let me know! Now enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
I sat alone on that cold bench only moments before deciding to find Maria. I cannot believe Elsa had scolded and slapped her like she had. After all, I had kissed Maria, not the other way around! On this day, Elsa sure seemed to know how to infuriate me.  
  
I walked down the halls and through the corridors until I reached the hallway that had lead to Maria's room. As I walked in the shadows, I saw Marta approach Maria's doorway and overheard her...this time definitely not eavesdropping...I stood in the hall unnoticed, and tried to see in. My heart again wept at Maria's tear-stricken face.  
  
"Maria, what's the matter?" Marta asked sadly, "why is your face all red?"  
  
"Oh angel, it's nothing really...were you off with Sister Sofia all this time?" asked Maria while trying to casually wipe away her tears.  
  
Getting quickly thrown-off Marta replied, "Yes, she is such a nice lady! And she showed me the church! It is so beautiful, Maria!"  
  
Marta walked to Maria's bed at sat beside her. Marta must have noticed I was gone because she immediately questioned about me, "Maria?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is Daddy?" looking confused.  
  
"You know, I think he is still in the garden, it became a little chilly while we were talking out there so I decided to come back and put on a sweater."  
  
She wasn't actually lying if you thought about it. Elsa's behavior was unbearably cold out there, and Maria had in fact put on a sweater. Does she plan what to say ahead of time? She always seems to know exactly how to answer everything, without a second thought. Just like when I scolded Liesl for being absent after dinner that stormy evening Maria replied with barely a thought that she and Liesl were taking the time to get to know one another.  
  
I decided then was the right moment to walk in. With a smile on my face I approached the girls casually with my fingers entangled behind my lower back.  
  
"Well hello ladies."  
  
Maria looked over to me in shock. Did she not think I would come and find her? Perhaps because I hadn't when we had "run" into one another at the market the other day...although I did come find her- it just took a day.  
  
"Darling?" I asked, both Marta and Maria looking up in response. I chuckled to myself, and continued, "Did you enjoy your tour of the abbey?"  
  
Maria looked away sadly finding the pet name was not direct towards her.  
  
"Oh yes, father, very much so!"  
  
"Very good" I walked to Marta patting her head. "Well Marta, I think it is best we shall be heading home. The other children should be arriving home from school shortly. And we do not want to make them too envious, now do we?" I said all too knowingly, resting my hand on her shoulders while she looked Maria.  
  
The both of them instantly saddened by my suggestion, "But father-"  
  
I cut her off, "-No buts sweetheart. But I do have another suggestion for you." I bent down and whispered in her ear, Maria looked away as I looked up to her while whispering.  
  
"Why don't you ask your Maria if she would like to come home for dinner, and surprise the other children?" I whispered.  
  
"Oh father, really?" Marta asked excitedly.  
  
"If you can convince her, absolutely."  
  
Marta rushed to Maria the few couple of feet she was away from her grabbing Maria's hands in excitement. "Oh please, Maria, please come home for dinner! The other children would be so surprised and happy!"  
  
Maria was visibly overwhelmed with happiness at Marta's elatedness. "Well, would it be alright if I were to change first?" Maria asked me, her eyes searching mine.  
  
"It would be no problem at all, I shall wait in the hall to escort you; and Marta, can you meet us in the car?"  
  
I hadn't even had to ask twice, she was already out the door shouting "Alright, father!"  
  
I looked back at Maria ready to turn back and wait in the hall when she stood and spoke.  
  
"Captain?" She said shyly.  
  
"Yes Maria?" I looked back at her turning around instantly finding her eyes.  
  
"I really am sorry for what took place in the garden moments ago. Could you ever forgive me?" she asked visibly feeling guilty.  
  
"What exactly is it you are apologizing for?" I asked her hoping it was not that I had kissed her. Because I wouldn't have if any part of me thought she didn't want me to.  
  
"For Baroness Schraeder. It is all my fault that you two had that argument and I am sorry I put your engagement in such jeopardy.  
  
"Maria," I walked to her slowly, "from the moment I told you I loved you in the garden the engagement was off. I told you I love you and I meant it, I kissed you and I meant it. I still mean it. And I am utterly horrified that Elsa showed up like she had."  
  
I reached her and my right hand gently cupped her sore cheek. By that time a stray tear had fallen down her face, with my thumb I softly wiped it away and kissed her cheek.  
  
"But Captain, you must stop loving me. It is so apparent that you and I should not be together......" She begged.  
  
My eyes watered with tears at that suggestion, "Do you love me?" I caressed her cheeks with both my hands.  
  
"Yes of course," she briefly looked away, "but the entire town would disapprove. And just like Baroness Schraeder said," she paused and her sad, teary eyes searched mine, "no one would see past me being merely your 'hussy.'"  
  
"Darling, you are not nor never shall be a 'hussy,' and it seems to me that you are beginning to believe you are one and there is no reason at all you should." I commanded gently.  
  
There was a pause before she responded.  
  
"I am your children's governess... you are my employer. You are also two decades older than me. We aren't supposed to fall in love, Captain." She cried out desperately.  
  
I hadn't realized that part. I really am twenty-two years older than her. But if it were important wouldn't I have considered it before?  
  
Tears now threatening to fall from my eyes, along with the tears that have already begun to fall from Maria's face.  
  
"Please." I pleaded. I began to panic internally, I feel utterly desperate. I put my arms around Maria and hold her tightly, never willing to let her go. She hugs me as tightly and closely as I, her.  
  
Maria and I stood there for several moments before we remembered Marta was waiting in the car.  
  
I take a step back still holding her, now looking into her eyes. "You will still come tonight?"  
  
She nodded and asked me to wait in the hall while she changed into something more appropriate for dinner, I obliged.  
  
I waited patiently for my love, internally battling with what to do to convince her to stay with me.  
  
I decided God will allow it to happen in his own time, if it were his will. I had learned that from Maria. Oh God, please allow her to stay with me and let me love her. I prayed silently and confirmed that I would be completely lost and devastated for the second time in one lifetime if she were to leave me for good, and I would not allow that to happen. I love her far too much.  
  
Shortly after I ascended the hall, Maria came out in her beautiful blue dress she wore when she and the children had put on the puppet show. I thought she had left all of her belongings at the house? Perhaps she just brought that one back with her here to the abbey.  
  
"You look" I paused, and I know I must have been staring at this point, "absolutely perfect." Overwhelmed with her beauty, I offered her my arm and we walked to the car.  
  
Marta was all buckled up in the backseat and I opened the door for Maria and she slipped in gracefully. I made sure all of her was comfortable and in, and closed the door to drive the next while back to the villa to see how the night would lay itself out for us. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The car ride home wasn't as long as I had worried it would be. Marta and Maria laughed and talked about the other children most of the way home, and discussed how happy they would be to see Maria again. When we arrived home the children were all in their study just beginning their homework. Marta walked in first casually pretending at first that she knew nothing, but not hiding it very well. Maria and I waited impatiently in the hall and while Maria waited for the signal to run in to the children, tears formed in her eyes. "Hello Marta! How was your day?" greeted Liesl. "Where did you and father go, Marta?" Brigitta chimed in. "Oh I had so much fun, today was so wonderful!" answered Marta happy, happy she knew something the six of her siblings did not! "Where is father?" Eric added. I took that as my cue to walk in. All of the children were now huddled around Marta as I entered. "Hello children, I hope you aren't pestering Marta on the events of her day. Don't be too envious." I asked innocently, winking at Marta for the last part. "Father, please tell us where you took Marta today." Liesl requested politely. "Well, I suppose I could... but wouldn't you rather her it from Maria?" I tried to pull off a confused look. As I mentioned Maria's name the children's eyes lit up, but all showed confusion and hesitation. Maria took that as her cue to walk in. "Hello everyone!" She smiled brightly, tears visible in her eyes. The children stopped, and held their breath. Not believing who was actually standing right before them. Kurt was the first to respond, "Fraulein Maria?" Maria nodded in confirmation. "Is it really you?" asked Brigitta. The children began to walk slowly to Maria until she opened her arms out to them, when they all, except Marta, flew into her arms at the same time. She nearly fell backwards, but they all held her tightly. I swooped Marta into my arms playfully and we watched the vision before us. "Oh children, I've missed you all terribly!" "And we missed you just the same! Are you back to stay?" as Liesl asked this question the children stepped slightly out of their embrace in order to see Maria reply. Maria looked over to me, looking into my eyes and answered, "We shall see, children. We shall see." I coughed aloud to clear my throat and asked the children what they would all like to do now that we had Maria back with us for the evening. They all answered that they wanted to stay in with Maria and myself and just spend the evening together. And so we did, Maria, the children and I spend the rest of the day laughing, talking and getting to know one another once more, although Maria hadn't changed much. I sat on the chair, with Gretl on my lap, facing the couch. Maria sat on the right side of the couch next to Brigitta, Liesl and Eric, facing the rest of the children who were sitting on the floor in front of her. It became late and the younger children were already dozing off. Gretl fell asleep on my lap resting her head on my chest and Marta dozed off with her head on Maria's lap. The rest of us were so swept up in our conversations that we hadn't realized the little ones fast asleep. We took that as our cue to retire. After tucking in each child Maria and I exited Gretl's bedroom and into the hall. I looked at my watch and noticed it was far past midnight. "Well it's well past midnight and you are more than welcome to stay. Your room hasn't changed any. But if you would prefer me to drive you back it would be no problem at all, Miss Rainer." Leaning against to wall stifling a yawn, "Oh no Captain, I would never ask you to drive me back at such a late hour. I shall stay until morning and I shall ride a bus back." "All right. May I walk to your room?" I offered her my arm, it was quite a walk back to her room since we were now in the right wing of the house and her room was all the way in the left. "That would be nice." She smiled and took my arm. There was a bit of a pause before either of us spoke. I moved my left arm, which was entwined with her right, around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder. Maria stopped suddenly and looked downward, "Captain?" "Yes?" I asked, lifting her chin with my right index finger, surprised to see her eyes tearing again. As a single tear fell down her cheek, I carefully wiped it away. She put her hand over mine that lay gently on her cheek. "Are you going to go after Baroness Schrader?" I was instantly relieved when that was all, "Absolutely not." I paused shortly, "I can't believe it is necessary for me to say this but it seems I must. In pure truth, Maria, you are the only woman for me." I smiled reassuringly at Maria before pulling her gently to me by her shoulders. I kissed the top of her head and she put her arms around me. I deplore that it took me so long to come to terms with it and that I didn't do anything about my feelings when I first accepted them." We stood like that for a moment just enjoying being in one another's tight embrace. "Captain?" she asked again, not breaking our embrace. "Hmm?" I replied as I closed my eyes smelling her silky Edelweiss-perfumed hair. "I love you." She said into my chest holding me tighter to her. "I know, and I love you Maria." I replied into her hair before taking a small step back to look into her eyes. "Please know that always." I said before finding her lips with mine. Moments later we both had to come up for air, I knew now I had to assent what I had just told her. "Darling? I just told you I regretted waiting so long and still not doing anything about us," she found my eyes and questioned implicitly where I was going with this. "I don't want to wait any longer. I never want to lose you again, my love... Will you marry me?" Maria's eyes lit up and grew wide at my request. "Absolutely." She concealed my mouth with hers and kissed me with so much unsaid unremitting love. As our lips parted she requested that I stay with her tonight. When I suggested I didn't believe that was the gentlemanly thing to do she advised, "Nothing more, nothing less... just sleep." She begged with her eyes, I couldn't bring myself not to hold or touch her in some form. I stroked her cheek and obliged. As we entered her room she held my hand, pulled me to her and kissed me at the foot of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed to the left side of the bed and pulled back the oversized blanket welcoming me. I too kicked my shoes off and joined her in bed where we held each other, kissed passionately for hours on end and finally overslept. The light from the morning sun streamed through the curtain hitting my face. I turned my head hiding my face from its powerful beam, but the shaft just wouldn't subside. I opened my eyes, only to find Maria sleeping like a baby in my arms hugging herself to me. I felt a large smile appear on my face at the sight of her. I placed a light kiss atop her head. Her hair was so soft against my lips and smelled of nothing less than perfection. She shifted slightly and caressed my chest, "Good morning Love," I told her softly. "Mmm, good morning." She moaned contently. "Did you sleep well, my darling?" I asked caressing her left cheek with my thumb. "So well." She said smiling up at me. "How about you? Were you comfortable?" she asked, now completely awake. "More than I have ever been." I said gazing into her eyes. I lowered my face to hers and gently lifted her chin so her lips could meet mine. We kissed for a few moments shifting to eye-to-eye level. It must have been nine by now, so I decided it would be a good time to get up and change, since we were still in the same apparel as the night before. Maria still looked lovely as ever even this early in the morning. "Darling, what's going to happen today?" She asked me innocently. "Well, before telling the children anything don't you think we should perhaps figure out where we stand with one another?" "Well, where do we stand?" Maria asked propping herself up on her elbow. "To be perfectly honest my love, we aren't standing. We're laying in bed together...incase you've forgotten." I teased cleverly. "In some sad case that you've forgotten you agreed to marry me, I shall remind you. We're getting married!" I exclaimed rolling over on top of her. Maria guffawed at my adorable inappropriate humor until her expression turned serious. She gazed intensely into my eyes, "I love you, Georg." More meaning, significance and truth in her eyes and words than I could take in at the moment and before I knew it my eyes began to water blurring my vision. "And I love you, Maria." I kissed her passionately, sensually and carefully encasing her in the sheets beneath us...finally indulging in our love 


End file.
